Mí esclava
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: One-Shot. Luego de Milk ser rastreada al Planeta Vegetta, es vendida como esclava, su venta crea una disputa entre los dos guerreros más poderosos. Broly & Kakaroto (Goku). Pero sólo uno se queda con ella, pero esta termina embarazada y enamorada de uno, como consecuencia él otro la secuestra.


Mí Esclava

* * *

** Milk es vendida como esclava, en el planeta Vegetta, su compra crea una disputa entre dos eternos rivales, Broly & Kakaroto. Ella termina enamorada y embarazada de uno de ellos, y él otro la secuestra. ¿Qué sucede?... !Vamos a leer! **

* * *

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, largos y ondulados, camina con destino a su casa, como todas las tardes luego de su trabajo. Lleva la mirada perdida entre las nubes del hermoso cielo azul, sus negros ojos parecen ser unos espectadores agradecidos de todo el paisaje, mientras ella tararea una canción piensa en el amor de su vida, solo que no sabe quién es. Su paz fue interrumpida por unos bruscos brazos..._

– ¡Suéltame!– Grito

– ¡Cállate mientras más silencio, mejor para ti! – Le grito quien la atacaba

_La chica no entendió esas palabras, por lo que decide pelear con su agresor, pero en el intento fue golpeada quedando inconsciente. Su agresor se dirigió a una nave espacial, con ella entre sus brazos. _

– ¡Por fin guardo silencio! –

– Nappa,¿ Encontraste algo?— Pregunto Raditz desde la puerta de la nave

- Sí -

– Pues vayámonos de una vez, de este planeta de débiles terrícolas –

**_ Luego de varias horas de viajes…_**

– ¿Crees qué Kakaroto la compre? - Pregunto Nappa

– Pues me imagino, el idiota de mi hermano por su poder de pelea, cree que es dueño del universo — Contesto Raditz molesto

– Tú tienes la maldita culpa, de no tener ningún puesto en Vegetta —

– ¡Pues prefiero venderle esa esclava a Broly ,y no a mi hermano!—

– ¡Kakaroto va a pagar más y si es virgen cuesta más, reglas son reglas! —

– No había pensado en eso —

– Cuando lleguemos la vamos a revisar_—_

**–Me duele mucho mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?, esto parece ser una nave espacial, tal vez son alusiones – Murmuraba la chica para si misma**

– !Ya llegamos!— Grito Raditz

– ¡Levántate mujer! — Le ordeno Nappa

– !Mi nombre es Milk! – Le grito

– ¡Más te vale que camines, y no saques de mis casillas! —

_Milk se levanto y bajo de la nave, mientras Nappa la tenia tomada de las manos, se dirigió con ella a un laboratorio para hacerle unos exámenes, todo salio como ellos quería que fuese,solo que la chica era un poco agresiva y causo algunos daños._

–¡Átala Nappa, esa terrícola tiene agallas! —

– Maldito cobarde, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?, ¡quiero volver a mi casa, son unos secuestradores, violadores, poco hombres, para que diablos les interesa que sea virgen, más le vales, que no me vuelvan a tocar con sus manos sucias, monos babosos, su colita tan fea, no sé que clase de disfraz es ese! —Le grito Milk

–¡Tú estas en el planeta Vegetta!— Grito Raditz

– ¡Si vuelves a decir una sola palabra, te juro que —

— ¿Qué?–Lo interrumpió Milk

—Mejor te llevo al calabozo — Le grito Nappa

_Nappa se dirigía con Milk al calabozo, ella para su bien prefirió guardar silencio, Nappa y Raditz tenían como propósito venderla como esclava, a uno de los guerreros __Más poderosos. Su virginidad le iba a otorgar mejores beneficios a sus secuestradores._

– Aquí te quedas, más te vales que te comportes — Le ordeno Nappa dejándola en una cerda del calabozo

_El miedo se apodero de Milk, solo lagrimas brotaban de sus negros ojos. Mientras Radizt corría la voz de una nueva venta femenina, bonita y virgen. Esa era mercancía más cotizada.  
_

– Señor Kakaroto perdone que le interrumpa –

– ¿Qué diablos quieres Nappa? — Contesto frío, era un hombre de pésimo carácter

– Le traje una buena mercancía —

– Espero que no sea igual que todas ,las anteriores, feas y aburridas—

– ¡No señor, es muy bonita, y es virgen —¡

– ¿Virgen? — Pregunto interesado

– ¡Si señor, la venta es en media hora, en el terreno del palacio—

– ¡Esta bien!– Contesto sonriendo

**– Parece que por fin me voy a divertir, con una mujerzuela, sin tener ninguna piedad, eso eran los pensamientos de un malvado Kakaroto.**

**En otro lugar del castillo…**

– Señor Broly, esta noche hay venta de esclava – Informo Raditz

– ¡Esta bien Raditz! –

– Espero que la compres, es bonita y es virgen! –

– ¡Esa esclava nadie me la quita! –

– ¡Genial!– Con su permiso me retiro

_Parece ser que se aproxima una disputa, entre los dos guerreros más poderoso de Vegetta..., la hora de la venta ha llegado todos los interesados se encuentran esperando la nueva mercancía, que esta cotizada en alto precio por las condiciones que tiene, Kakaroto espera ver de que se trata su maldad es mucha, no le interesa el amor pero si disfrutar carne nueva, ya esta cansado de las misma mujeres de siempre, por esa hace muchos años que no compra una esclava, solo disfruta de una de vez en cuando. ¡Pero algo le espera, frete a la pelinegra!..._

–Todos nos encontramos aquí reunidos, por una de las Leyes de Veggeta, la venta de la mujer esclava, quien más dinero tenga para dar se la lleva, pero si compite con alguien de más poder la pierde, ¡esta es la esclava que trajimos Raditz y yo! – Informo Nappa indicando para la puerta

_Mientras Raditz entraba con Milk atada de las manos todos miraban con asombro la belleza de la pelinegra, que por miedo tenia la mirada caída. Milk con temor levanto su cabeza quedando frente a frente a una mirada fría pero tierna..._

_¡Que hermosa!– Exclamaron _

**– Nunca imagine, que iba hacer tan linda, solo vine por curiosidad y ahora estoy perdido en sus ojos, ¡Maldita seas porque diablos esa mujer me mira así! ¡No puedo creer que mi corazón está acelerado- Reclamaba Kakaroto a sus pensamientos**

**–Todos parecen ser unos despiadados, pero esa mirada tan bella, ese pelo alborotado, ese cuerpo tan bien formado me esta haciendo sudar frío, ¿Quién es él? — Comentaba Milk a sus pensamientos**

–¡Kakaroto,¿Cuánto ofreces? — preguntó Nappa

– Presenta la mercancía y te digo—

– ¡Es virgen, es terrícola, y mira que mujer tan bella!—

– ¡Yo la compro!– Grito Broly

–¿Cuánto ofreces?- Grito Raditz

– 500 mil y dos planetas que conquiste –

-¡Yo ofrezco el doble de todo eso! – Grito Kakaroto

-¡Vendida A Kakaroto! -

_Todos los guerreros presentes, se asombraron, los eternos rivales de peleas ahora por una esclava, la noche parecía ser de combate..._

–¡Maldito tramposo, yo quiero esa esclava! –Grito Broly

– ¡Ella es mía Broly! –Dijo Kakaroto sonriendo

**Entonces su nombre es Kakaroto, ¡Que diablos me pasa!, todos son unos monos ridículos y malvados— Milk en sus pensamientos moría de dudas**

_Ambos guerreros estaban en posesión de combate, la disputa iniciaba , mientras Milk aun esta atada frente a todos, el terror se apoderaba de ella, Broly comenzaba hace una bola de energía, sonriendo el malvado, por su parte Kakaroto estaba muy confiado en sus poderes, miraba a su esclava con devoción, ¡Esos ojo!... Muchos guerreros abandonaron el lugar. _

- ¡Muere! - Grito Broly

– ¡Qué diablos te sucede Broly!–

_– ¡Príncipe Vegeta! – Exclamaron_

– ¡Todo el escándalo, es por una maldita venta, perdiste Broly, que sea la ultima vez que esto suceda. ¡Reglas son reglas! , y tú no vienes a cambiar los estatutos del planeta, si no estas de acuerdo te puedes ir, y tú insecto maldito Kakaroto, qué pretendes dejar que Broly destruya todo, si compraste la esclava te la llevas a donde quieras, que no me vuelva a enterar yo de otro escándalo por tonterías, ¡Yo mismo voy a eliminar a quien se atreva a violar un estatuto. – Grito el Príncipe furioso

_¡Todo el escándalo por una esclava! – Murmuraban los presentes _

– ¡Disculpe señor—

– ¡Vete al diablo Nappa, tú tienes la culpa de esto! — Con esas palabras abandono el lugar

- Yo Tengo Miedo - Grito kakaroto

– ¡Yo no te tengo miedo tampoco, y ella es mía! – Grito Broly

**Milk estaba helada, todo esto por su venta, no sabe que destino le espera, ahora es una esclava, de un hombre frío y malvado, pero con una hermosa mirada se pierde en sus ojos y su pelo tan gracioso, ¡Sus manos sudas! ¿Qué me pasa? **

– ¡La esclava es de Kakaroto, todos se pueden retirar – Anuncio Nappa

_Mientras tanto Broly, le juraba una vez más la muerte a Kakaroto…_

– ¿Nos vamos preciosa? – Dijo Kakaroto tomando a Milk de su mano

_Milk solo asintió con la cabeza, tenía miedo, ¿Soy una esclava? _

**– ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, desde cuándo le hablo así a una mujer? , ella es bonita, pero no para que tenga que comportarme con un idiota. Los pensamientos de Kakaroto estaban analizando su comportamiento, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con su esclava de la mano.**

**–Este pasillo parece ser eterno. Si valoro mi vida, más me vale no hacer nada torpe…****—**

******—!Estoy extraño!****—**

**– ¡Ya soy una esclava! Este hombre me tiene nerviosa, sus manos son suaves, y me dijo preciosa! —**

_Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación de Kakaroto, tenia muchos privilegios, pues era el mejor guerreros del planeta, hasta vivía en el castillo. _

– Adelante —

–Gracias –

**– Ella tiene una voz preciosa — Kakaroto estaba sudando la mano, él no puede creer que diablos le pasa– **

_Milk esta muy nerviosa, ¿Iba hacer violada?, el terror toca la puerta de su noche. ¿Pero qué me pasa? Buscaba Kakaroto respuesta en sus pensamientos han pasado varios minutos y ambos están perdidos en sus miradas tiernas, Kakaroto no siente ternura por ninguna mujer, ¡Pues menos por su esclava!, pero no se atreve a dar ningún posa hacia ella, algo se lo impide. Él comienza a caminar hacia ella, al ver que esta se muere de miedo._

– ¿Puedo tomar agua señor? –

– ¿Solo agua? –

- Sí -

– Si gustas puedo pedir algo de comer para ti –

– Pues esta bien –

_Ambos quedaron frente a frente, él pudo notar el terror de Milk, sus ojos reflejaron miedo, pero algo estaba diferente él no es así, pero algo le impide hacerle daño a esa mujer, sus ojos tan negros, su voz tan dulce, ¿Le ofrece de comer?, no es momento para muchas cosas, quiere hacerla suya, por costumbre es un hombre frío, su corazón late fuerte. _

– Pues ahora mismo, doy la orden, ya vengo… –

_Kakaroto se dirige hacia la cocina, sus pensamientos son un mar de confusiones._

**– Mi madre Gine tenía razón, cuando me dijo;que un día va a llegar una mujer espacial, ¡Mejor no pienso en eso!**

_–Milk observaba la habitación con asombro, todo tan lindo, solo un poco desordenado, decidió recostarse un poco en la cama. Suspira profundo y su corazón late fuerte. _

– ¡Ya llegue, enseguida te traen lo que ordene para ti!-

– ¡Esta bien!–

–¿ Y cuál es tu nombre? –

– Milk, pero me puedes decir Chichi–

– Mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me puede decir Goku, así me nombraba mi madre**—**

_Otra vez ambas miradas perdidas en un mar de confusiones, Kakaroto se acerca a los labios de Milk, ella permanece en su lugar, pero su corazón sale del pecho… Tocaron la puerta. La orden de la cena de Milk llego..._

–¡Muchas gracias, todo estaba delicioso!–

– Pues ahora me voy a dar un buen baño!–

_Kakaroto empezó a quitar su traje de pelea, Milk esta muy sonrojada, ese cuerpo tan hermoso. Solo algunas marcas de peleas. Su sonrojo fue notado por Kakaroto él cual n__o perdió tiempo para provocar la chica. Luego de él bañarse era el turno de Milk, ella no se desnudo frete a él, pero para su mala suerte cuando salía del baño, por desconocer el piso del lugar tropezó y su toalla se callo y quedo desnuda frete a él, y casi le provoca un infarto…_

– ¡Lo siento! – fueron sus palabras, por otra parte Kakaroto estaba más que embobado, Milk se lleno de vergüenza. Primera vez que un hombre la ve desnuda, y para completar el solo tenía puesta su ropa interior.

–¡Tranquila! –

_Mientras le paso la toalla, no pudo evitarlo, como loco comenzó a besarla, beso que Milk respondió, cuando él comenzó a tocar su cuerpo… _

- Espere por favor! -

– ¿Olvidaste que eres mí esclava?– Contesto muy frío

_Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lágrimas, ella pensó que él era algo diferente, pero se equivoco. ¿La iba a violar?_

–¡Disculpa Milk, si no quieres esta bien– Kakaroto tierno, ni él se reconocía

–¡No tienes que ser así, bien has dicho soy tu esclava!–

– ¡Pero no puedo hacerte daño – Le grito

- Perdón Goku-

– Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú puedes dormir en mi cama –

_Milk estaba sin palabras, ya no sabe que pensar de él, ¿La respetaba?,Ambos se fueron a dormir, él paso la madrugada despierto mientras pensaba la ía un ángel caído, sus pensamientos era confusos. Así los sorprendió el amanecer, la esclava solo fue un adorno para su habitación. ¡No la pudo tocar! _

- ¡Buen Dia Kakaroto! -

–Voy a ordenar tu desayuno, y algo de ropa para ti,Me voy a entrenar, regreso en la tarde no te atrevas a salir de la habitación. –

_Milk se quedo helada, no esperaba esas palabras tan fría de él, se quedo todo el día en la habitación como él le ordeno. Kakaroto regreso al final del día un poco herido por sus combates, ella se preocupo mucho y limpio sus heridas, ambos se sonrojaron bastante por la acción. Con esa misma rutina pasaban los días, Kakaroto esta cada día más pensativo se estaba acostumbrando mucho a los pequeños roces de piel, pasaba el tiempo y él no se atrevía a tocarla. Sentía deseo pero no se atrevía obligarla._

_Él ya no cenaba en el comedor de los guerreros, pues prefería su compañía, luego de la cena hablaban tontería hasta que el sueño los vencía, era inevitable el sonrojo entre ello… Todos en el castillo murmuraban sobre la esclava, pero nadie la veía. Kakaroto estaba cambiando, pues ya no era tan malévolo con sus soldados. Él ya había entendido que estaba enamorado y ella por igual. Todo cambia en una noche de lluvias. _

– Chichi, ¿Tienes frío? —

–Un poco Goku –

– ¡Me gusta decirte Chichi! –

– Y ami decirte Goku –

– Me agrada mucho tu compañía, luego de la muerte de mis padres, nadie había logrado eso. – Dijo Kakaroto melancólico

– ¿Tus padres murieron? –

– Fueron asesinados, amaba a mi madre Gine siempre fue muy buena, hasta te pareces a ella, !eres muy dulce! mi padre era un guerrero frío pero buena persona, ¡Un maldito llamado Frezzer acabo con ellos! por eso soy como soy frío con todos. – Sus ojos reflejaron venganza junto a sus palabras.

–Lo siento Goku, eso debe ser duro para ti, yo no conocí mis padres. –Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

– ¿Y con quién vivías en la tierra? –

– Con mi amiga Adri, la conocí en el trabajo, y con el tiempo nos hicimos las mejores amigas ,llevábamos dos años viviendo juntas. Ella debe estar muy preocupada por mí, para suerte de ella el día que me atraparon ella estaba libre en el trabajo, siempre nos vamos juntas – Explico Milk

– ¿Tenias pareja?– Pregunto con cara de curioso

– ¡Pues no, ese no es mi fuerte! – Contesto triste

– ¡Eres muy linda! – Le dijo abrazando su cintura

– ¡Gracias! – Respondió nerviosas y roja como un tomate

– Chichi, ahora entiendo a mi madre Gine, ella siempre me dijo que un día iba a llegar a mi vida una mujer, que iba hacer mi corazón latir con solo mirarla. ¡Y esa mujer eres tú!, me encantas Chichi, tu compañía me hace sentir diferente. Ando hasta distraído. ¡Ya no puedo callar las ganas que tengo de besar tus labios! – Confeso Kakaroto hasta sonrojado.

– ¡Tú a mi me gusta, desde la noche que me compraste! –

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto sonriendo

– ¿Por qué me compraste? –

– ¡Te compre por tu mirada Chichi! —

– ¡Gracias Goku!, te lo agradezco me libraste de la misma muerte. !–

– ¡Ya no eres mi esclava!– Le grito

- ¿Y qué soy? –

– ¡Ahora eres mí mujer!– susurro a su oído

_Con esas palabras unieron sus labios, como dos salvajes se devoraban sus bocas con sed de amor, poco a poco separaron sus rostros para mirarse a los ojos y perderse otra vez en un tierno beso. El miedo se hizo dueño del lugar. ¿Kakaroto nervioso? Él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres. Pero con Chichi todo era diferente. Sentía que se elevaba a las nubes. De manera muy delicada besaba su cuello, ella estaba tensa._

_Pero poco a poco eso se convirtió en deseo, tocaba su guerrero con locura. Ambos estaba sudando frío, los latidos de sus corazones eran como una melodía para la noche, él delicadamente quito su ropa dejándola en interiores. Casi sufre un infarto... _

–Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Chichi – Susurro a sus oídos

_Con esas palabras la llevo a la cama, de manera tierna comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, estaban perdido de pasión. Chichi comenzó a desnudarle dejándolo solo en interiores. Poco a poco acaricio todos sus músculos, lo besaba perdida entre las nubes._

_Él se deshizo de sus interiores, beso sus senos con amor, ella gemía como loca, comenzó a besarle el abdomen, hasta llegar a su vagina, recordando que era su primera vez, sonrío muy alegre. Ese era el momento que esperaba tener, una mujer para él y solo para él. Milk lo miro nerviosa con lagrimas es sus ojos. Suplicaba con sus gestos ¡Que no fuera doloroso! _

– Es mi primera vez –

– Tranquila –

_Con esas palabras se introdujo en ella, muy delicado, sintió un grito de dolor, pero ese dolor pronto fue placer ambos gemían con emoción de amor. Él se derramo en ella, soltando un gemido los dos separaron sus cuerpo agitados. Entre sus brazos ella se quedo dormida, él aun esta pensando lo sucedido por primera vez entendía lo que significa estar enamorado. La contemplaba desnuda y su sonrojo era mucho. Así los sorprendió el amanecer. _

_Cuando Milk despertó no lo vio a su lado. Solo pudo ver las sabanas sucias de sangre. ¡Ella estaba feliz por lo sucedido!_

– Kakaroto, ¿se puede saber por qué viene tan alegre? – Pregunto una cocinera mientras le servia el desayuno de su esclava

– Él solo sonrió –

– El amor niña, yo conozco esa cara – Interrumpió Aika, ella había atendido a Kakaroto desde que sus padres murieron.

– ¡Kakaroto lamento decirte, que si estas enamorado de la esclava, estas en problema!, recuerda que esos matrimonios no son permitidos en el planeta. – Le dijo otra cocinera

– Mi niño mejor será que ya les busques un puesto, a demás recuerda que solo puedes tenerla como mujer un año, no más de hay. ¡Y eso tú lo sabes! – Le dijo Aika con cara triste.

– ¡Ami eso no me importa! – Contesto molesto y salio de la cocina

_Alguien escuchaba detrás de una puerta, y como no quiere saber de Kakaroto por esa vía lo iba molestar._

–Señor Broly, le tengo noticias. –

- Dime Raditz -

– Mi querido hermano esta enamorado de la esclava, y como usted quiere acabar con él y esa mujer le gusta ,puede usar esa vía para destruirlo y si eso sucede usted será el guerrero más poderoso, ¡El idiota de mi hermano es el más poderoso de Vegetta, y eso no puede ser. Usted puede contar conmigo si quiere acabarlo y quedarse con ella. –

– ¡Excelente idea Raditz, vamos a dejarlo un poco más en su romance! ¡Esa mujer va hacer mía o de nadie! – Dijo Broly muy malvado

_Luego del plan de Broly con Raditz... , la vida de Milk y Kakaroto mejoraba más y más eran una pareja feliz, hasta paseaban algunas tardes. Y los domingos el prefería pasarlo con ella, realizaban ciertas actividades de parejas como ir a río, dormir en el pasto. La noticia era el chisme del castillo, un guerrero enamorado de la esclava, Kakaroto estaba en problemas, pero eso no le importaba, su felicidad valía más, algunas mujeres no soportaban saber que una esclava terrícola había conquistado un guerrero poderoso. Mientras Broly sigue con su plan. Ya había pasado tres meses... _

– ¡Chichi ! – Grita Kakaroto desde la cama, otra vez vomitando por las mañanas

– Huy mi estomago – se quejaba ella

– Chichi ¿Quieres qué te lleve a la enfermería?

– No es necesario –

– Pero tienes una semana, muy pálida, todas la mañanas vomitas y tampoco quieres comer –

- ¡Perdóname Goku! -

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto confundido

– ¡Estoy embarazada!, pero te juro que no te quiero causal más problemas – Dijo triste

_Kakaroto la levanto por la cintura de la felicidad, una gran sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro._

– ¡Chichi soy el hombre más feliz del universo! –

– Pero eso no esta permitido –

– Ami eso no me importa, tú eres la importante y ese bebe que ahora vamos a tener, ¡Chichi te he dicho que no eres una esclava tú eres mi mujer! –

– Tengo miedo, he escuchado que a las esclavas las obligan abortar –

– ¡Eso no va a suceder!, yo he ganado muchos planetas. ¡Y por ti soy capaz de dejar toda esta basura de ser un guerrero respetado! ¡Estoy dispuesto a irme a otra parte contigo y con nuestro bebe...– Dijo muy decidido

– ¿De verdad? –

- Si Chichi, ¡Yo te amo! -

– ¡Yo también Goku! –

_Con esas palabras unieron sus labios… Habían pasado 5 meses después de que Kakaroto supo que va hacer padre, estaba muy feliz hasta sonreía solo por los pasillos, cumplía todos los antojos de Milk, parecía ser el su esclavo. Pero los problemas no se tardan en llegar. La envidia de algunos hacia la pareja feliz, lo llevaron a ir con el chisme de la esclava embarazada, !donde le temible rey Vegeta!_

-Rey Vegeta, me dijeron que me mando a llamar –

-Toma Asiento Kakaroto -

–Gracias –

– Tú eres el mejor guerrero que tengo, eres hasta mejor que mi hijo Vegeta, tengo que felicitarte, eres el mas privilegiado de todos. Por tu poder eres respetado. –

– ¿Qué me quiere decir?–

– Reglas son reglas, esa mujer no puede seguir aquí, sabes que está prohibido mezclar nuestra raza, ¡Ese niño no puede nacer! –

_A kakaroto se le formo un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras fueron muy duras, pero él tenía una respuesta. _

–¡Renuncio a ser un guerrero!– Dijo muy serio

–¿ Qué diablos te sucede?– Pregunto el rey asombrado

– Me voy de mi planeta natal, solo piensan en las peleas y el poder, ¿Usted nunca se enamoro?, esa mujer me ha cambiado mi vida– Dijo molesto

– ¡Kakaroto todo por una esclava! Debes pensar lo que haces, es una locura –

–Lo sé, pero no todo es la pelea, el poder, los bienes materiales, hay algo que no todo el mundo puede tener y es ser feliz al lado de alguien, y mi madre siempre hablaba de eso. ¡Y hoy yo la entiendo muy bien! Y ella no es una esclava es mi mujer, pues me voy de este planeta! No voy a renunciar a ella ni a nuestro bebe, esa mujer a llenado mi vida!. Con su permiso majestad, gracias por todo. Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo._ — Con esas palabras abandono el despacho del rey dejando a este sin palabra alguna_

**En otra parte… **

- ¡Déjame maldito- Gritaba ella

–¡Cállate ¡ – Le gritaba Raditz mientras la obligaba a subir a una nave para llevarla con Broly

– ¡Chichi te tengo noticias! – Dijo Kakaroto al abrir la puerta de su habitación, donde solo encontró una nota: Si quieres a tu esclava ven por ella. Firma Broly

–¡Maldito! – Kakaroto comenzó a localizar su Ki, hasta darse cuenta que estaban en un planeta vecino. Inmediatamente se monto en su nave y salio para el lugar

– Pues veo que Kakaroto es muy fértil, mejor será que te despidas de ese mocoso, cuando seas mía eso no va suceder! — Decía Broly con mucha burla a Milk

- !Tú eres un maldito cobarde! -

– No me hagas reír mujer –

- ¡No me toque -

– Te ves deliciosa terrícola –

- Goku Va á venir á para mí -

– ¿Hasta nombre de cariño?–

_Milk tragaba saliva del miedo Broly la tenia atada, ¡Por Kami que ese maldito no le haga nada! Ella confía en su Goku, él la va a salvar. _

_Una hora después… _

– Broly sal de la nave — Grito Kakaroto en posición de pelea

– ¡Oye tu querido amor ha venido por ti, encuanto lo mate vengo hacerte mía! – Le dijo Broly muy malicioso a Milk

– ¡Por fin aparece! –

– ¿Dónde esta Chichi? –

– Mí esclava esta muy bien, feliz de ser mía –

– ¡Maldito, si la tocas te juro que te mato!–

–Pues empecemos con esto –

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a pelear, sus poderes eran casi iguales. Kakaroto le llevaba un poco de poder pero no mucho. Este llevaba ventajas hasta que Broly hizo la transformación de súper Sayajin, casi acaba con Kakaroto, mientras Milk muere de miedo al ver todo desde la ventana.

– No seas ridículo Broly, yo estoy en la fase dos, tú ni siquiera puedes controlar tus poderes. ¿Con esa basura piensas acabar conmigo.?–

– !Voy a matarte, seré el guerrero más poderoso, el guerrero respetado y esa terrícola sera mía! – Gritaba Broly herido

_La pelea parecía ser eterna, Milk estaba desesperada, confía en Goku, ¿Pero si muere? ¿Qué será de ella?... , luego de horas de combate, Kakaroto utilizo un Kame-Hame-Ha, eliminando al malvado por completo, Raditz al ver tal escena, estaba escapando, para no correr el destino de Broly. Cuando Kakaroto lo iba atacar fue interrumpido..._

– ¡No Goku, no mates a nadie más! – Grito Milk desde la ventana

– ¡Por ti Chichi no lo voy hacer!, maldito!–

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto curioso

- Si, Pero tu es Herido -

- Lo Importante eres tú Chichi! -

– !Goku eres muy fuerte!, yo nunca imagine verte tan guapo transformado !Me asombras!– Le dijo mientras él la desataba.

–¡Gracias Chichi! , lo importante es que estas bien, y Broly no va a volver a molestarnos. –

Mientras caminaban a la nave de Kakaroto, él le contó todo lo que hablo con el rey, al igual que decidió comenzar una nueva vida con ella en otro lugar mejor. Milk estaba feliz por la noticia. Y le hizo una propuesta...

– Goku, ¿que te parece si nos vamos a la tierra? –

– Yo pensaba vender algunos de mis planetas, y luego vivir en alguno de ellos.–

– La idea de vivir sola no me gusta, ¿Qué tanto planetas tienes?–

– !Muchos! nunca he perdido una misión, y de cada 5 planetas que conquistas el rey te otorga dos–

– Eso no lo sabia–

– !Esta bien Chichi, en un mes nos vamos, a vivir a tu planeta, solo necesito vender los planetas, quiero que tengas una buena vida a mi lado–

– ¡Gracias mi amor por eso te amo! — Grito Milk

– Milk solo que no quiero que estés trabajando, compráremos una casa, yo tengo suficiente dinero, he vendido muchos planetas. –

_ El chisme de que Kakaroto acabo con Broly, fue el motivo para muchos celebrar, pues era odiado. Por su parte Kakaroto abandono las batallas y comenzó a vender sus bienes, para irse con Milk a la tierra, mientras tanto Milk estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a su amiga Adri, su embarazo ya tenia 6 meses. Muchos en el castillo no creían las maravillas del amor, pero gran parte de la gente tubo la oportunidad de conocer el gran corazón de la pelinegra por los que entendieron las razones y el cambio de el malvado Kakaroto. !Que ya no era malvado!_

**El viaje a la tierra... **

_¡Lo que hace el amor! –Murmuraban en el castillo, mientras Kakaroto y Milk subían a la nave._

– Te amo Chichi – Le dijo mientras besaba su vientre -

- Te Amo Goku - ella Susurraba

–En cuatro horas llegamos Chichi –

–¡Adri va a estar feliz! –

– ¡Se nota que la quieres mucho Chichi! –

– Si después de ti, ella es todo para mí –

– !Espero que me guste tu planeta, por cierto falta poco para la llegado de nuestro bebe!–

– Goku, quiero pedirte algo –

- Dime -

– Sé que eres un gran guerrero, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pelear, ni a matar a nadie–

– Lo que me pides es muy difícil, no te prometo que eso suceda, pero si te prometo que voy hacer lo posible– Le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

_– _!Casi lo olvido...! !Hoy es el cumpleaños de Adri!, Por Kami que va a estar feliz!–

– !Pues mejor Chichi!–

**Llegaron a la tierra.**

_Su aterrizaje fue en la montaña Paoz, volaron muy discretos hasta la ciudad, Milk le advirtió, que no podía usar sus poderes _

_-La tierra es muy grande amor –_

– _Si cariño , el centro comercial esta cerca de mi departamento, luego de comprar el pastel para Adri, nos vamos a darle la sorpresa– _

**15 minutos después **

– _Tendré que comprar un auto – Dijo Kakaroto sonriendo _

– _Ya casi llegamos a mi departamento –_

**Tocan el timbre…**

–_Ya voy – Grito Adri_

– _¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Grito Milk mientras la abrazaba _

–_¿ Amiga eres tú?– Con cara de asombro_

– _¡Si Adri, soy yo! – Contesto muy alegre_

_Luego de pasar a la casa y Adri explicarle a Milk, el susto y todo lo que ha pasado buscándola. Milk le contó lo que le paso y como se enamoro de Kakaroto, y que le llamaban Goku de cariño… Adri estaba feliz de ser tía y cuñada. ¡Pero su mejor regalo fue recuperar a su amiga Pau- Milk que de cariño ella solo la nombraba Pau. Otra sorpresa para Kakaroto no sabía que Chichi también era Pau. Celebraron la fiesta de la mejor manera posible, llamaron a sus amistades, por lo que inventaron algo sobre Milk y sus meses perdida. __Mientras Adri guardaba su cumpleaños número 30 como su mejor fiesta, por lel regreso de su amiga!_

_Kakaroto y Milk compraron una casa en la montaña Pauz, pues el preferia el campo para poder entrenar, 3 meses después nació el pequeño Gohan, la amistad de Adri y Milk continuo igual de buena, con frecuencia ella los visitaba. Tiempo después Kakaroto conoció algunos amigos que se dedicaban a practicar artes marciales y decidió poner una escuela. Una familia feliz, por el poder del amor y la amistad.  
_

**Fin**

_Notas de la autora _

Escribí este fic a petición especial, mi amiga Adri me pidió que escribiera una trama de Broly y Goku, celosos por amor, la verdad no es mi fuerte este tipo de tramas. Pues pero como era para su cumpleaños, hice un gran esfuerzo. Yo espero que les halla gustado mucho.

El anime me ha regalado amigos del mundo, Adri es de Paraguay y yo soy Dominicana. Feliz cumpleaños amiga, que Dios te bendiga. Te lo dedico como regalo de cumpleaños.

!Gracias por leer!


End file.
